


By the Light of Separate Stars

by bodhirooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Deaged, Alternate Universe - Light Side, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bathing, Berlin Wall AU, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drug Use, Emperor Hux, Fluff, Forest Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mikylux - Freeform, Milicent the Cat, No Smut, Public indecency, Sperm Testing, Star Wars Drabbles, Suffering, hitaka, marriage proposals, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirooks/pseuds/bodhirooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kylux (and other) drabbles from prompts I've received on tumblr. </p><p>Will be added to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genetics

“You’re too young to hate the world.”

Kylo frowned, turning his gaze from the crystal-clear viewport to a pair of hazel eyes that reflected the stars. “I could say the same to you,” he replied, kicking at the other’s boot.

Hux snorted, reclining further back against the window jamb in an uncharacteristic slouch. The pair were sat across from each other, perched on a wide apron, sides pressed against the transparisteel as they watched the galaxy pass by at the speed of light.

“I’ve always hated the world,” Hux replied shrewdly, swirling the glass of red wine in his hand and bringing it to his lips. “You have not.”

Kylo glanced down to where the toe of his boot barely brushed the ground, the other absently knocking against Hux’s shoes a second time. He smiled to himself. “So, what, you were shot from the womb with a pre-ordained loathing for everything that breathes?”

Hux cackled, bending expertly and setting his wine on the floor before drawing up his knees, smacking Kylo’s foot away playfully. “Must’ve been genetic,” he chuckled.

Kylo let loose a huff of laughter, glad Hux was allowing himself to relax. “I’m not young,” he said, voice fond as he watched the passing lights dance across Hux’s face, captured by the silky strands of his rosy hair and set free to shimmer in all of an instant.

“Yes you are,” Hux refuted, tone still mirthful. “You’re younger than me.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m young.” Kylo drew his own knees up, rocking forward on his heels before shuffling across the sill to plant a gentle kiss on Hux’s lips. “Just means you’re old.”

Hux’s features had been soft and his eyes warm, but he drew back in indignation, expression hard as he smacked Kylo upside the head. “Rude,” he grumbled.

Kylo grinned, kissing him again. “Happy Anniversary,” he whispered.

“Happy Anniversary.”

* * *

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://imaginehux.tumblr.com/)!


	2. A Gift

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“No.”

Hux harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is ridiculous, Ren.”

“I know.” Kylo’s breath was like silk in his ear, and Hux couldn’t help but shiver even as the knight retreated. The pair were in Hux’s quarters, and Hux was feeling ever more the fool the longer he stood with his eyes shut in the middle of his living room. He could hear Ren shuffling something around and it made him anxious for multiple reasons, but for the time being he would allow it. The knight had been gone for several weeks, and he was wont to shoo him away when he’d only just returned. Tapping his foot anxiously against the rough carpeting, he sighed pointedly, hoping to hurry Kylo along.

Kylo chuckled. “Alright. It’s ready.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “So I can look?”

“Yes.”

Anticipation mounting, Hux slowly opened his eyes.

A pair of bright green ones blinked back at him.

To say Hux reacted well would have been an understatement. He launched himself at the bundle of fur, squeezing it to his chest and cooing and giggling like a child on life-day. Kylo laughed, explaining how he’d found the fiery kitten and was instantly reminded of Hux, and how Hux had mentioned he had a cat when he was a child. Hux’s eyes watered, and he cut Kylo off mid-sentence by pressing their mouths together, pulling back only after he’d ravished Kylo’s tongue for several minutes.

“I didn’t intend to kiss you,” Hux breathed, smiling down at the now mewling kitten pressed between their chests.

Kylo guffawed. “I’m insulted. But I’m glad you liked your gift. What’re you going to name it?”

“Same as my first cat,” Hux replied, bringing the kitten up to eye-level and booping their noses together. “Millicent.”

Kylo smiled fondly, dark eyes twinkling. “Shall I leave you two alone?”

Hux smirked, cradling Millicent like a baby. “It’s not like I missed you or anything.”

* * *

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	3. Written in the Stars

“How can anyone not be afraid of love?”

Hux snorted. “Who are you, Shakespeare?”

Kylo shot him a glare. “I’m being serious. How does this not scare the shit out of you?”

“Mm.” Hux grunted noncommittally, lying further back on the hood of his car. “It doesn’t scare me because you’re here.”

“Really?” Kylo asked, taking Hux’s hand in his and playing with his fingers. “It scares me because _you’re_ here.”

Hux frowned, craning his neck to the side to eye Kylo where he lay next to him. “Thanks a lot,” he grumbled.

Kylo chuckled humorlessly. “It scares me because I know I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you,” he whispered, looking Hux in the eyes very seriously.

Hux opened his mouth to reply, but seemed at a loss for words. “I… What are you saying?”

Kylo smiled, rolling off the car and falling to his knees, grumbling as he dug around in the pockets of his leather jacket. Hux abruptly sat up, sliding forward so his jean-clad legs dangled in front of the fender, heart racing.

Kylo’s hands eventually emerged, one of them holding a small silk pouch. He grinned, dark bangs falling in front of long lashes as he looked up at Hux with adoration in his eyes, the light of the sunrise behind him cascading off his slender fingers and sending rainbows flowing over the surface of a small diamond ring.

“Brendol Hux,” Kylo began, holding the ring up between his indexes and thumbs. “I’m afraid of love because I love you. You’re unlike any man I’ve ever known, and holding your affections makes me want nothing less than to spend the rest of my life with you.” Hux’s breath caught in his throat as Kylo spoke the final words.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” 

* * *

 Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	4. They Deserve Each Other

“So much for not getting involved.”

Phasma smirked over her glass, metallic boots propped on the table as she tipped her chair onto its hind legs. “You started it.”

Mitaka rolled his eyes, conceding the point. “Very mature, Captain.”

Phasma ignored him, knocking back what remained of her whiskey and smiling triumphantly.

Mitaka sipped at his martini with a wry grin, glancing across the officer’s lounge to where General Hux and Kylo Ren were drunkenly sprawled across the bar counter, lip-locked and making right fools of themselves. “When I said they deserved each other this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Yes it was,” Phasma accused, slapping his arm playfully as the pair rose and took their leave, content with a job well done.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	5. Rendezvous

Hux could have stood there all day. He really could have. Except Kylo bloody Ren had his elbow jammed into Hux’s ribs and a shoulder lodged under Hux’s chin and it was pitch dark and the only thing Hux could see was a sliver of light shining between the closet doors and the only thing he could smell was Kylo’s stupid musky cape. Just great.

“Think, you idiot!” he hissed. “How’re we supposed to get out of here?”

“I’m _trying_ to think!” Kylo whisper-yelled, craning his neck to see if the sanitation troopers had left the conference room yet.

“Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

“It would be easier if you shut up!”

Hux grumbled, crossing his arms as best he could in the confines of the closet. He should very well be back on the bridge overseeing the finest minutia of detail on Starkiller, but _no_ , Kylo had to drag him into the conference room for a spontaneous make-out session, and Kylo _had_ to shove them into a closet when he’d heard voices outside.

“This is all your fault,” Hux stated petulantly, and Kylo huffed, waving two fingers across the length of the door. All noise in the room beyond ceased as the troopers left, and Hux breathed a sigh of relief, elbowing his way out of the closet. “Never again!” he spewed, stomping off.

He could hear the smile in Ren’s voice. “Liar.”

* * *

 Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	6. Ego

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

Hux glanced up, reading glasses sliding down the length of his nose. He let the newspaper in his hands fall forward, fanning the steam from his coffee across the kitchen table. “Pardon?”

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear,” Kylo repeated, stooping down and rummaging through the fridge. “I thought wearing Jockeys would help but I was wrong.”

“And that’s relevant because…?” Hux prompted, taking a moment to appreciate the view of said Jockeys as Kylo bent to retrieve the milk and cereal.

Kylo stood, closing the fridge before sitting down across from Hux, shaking the last of the granola into a waiting bowl. “Apparently /looser/ underwear helps with sperm count, not tighter.”

Hux frowned. “Sperm count? What does that matter?”

Kylo shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Do you have a low sperm count?”

“What does it matter?” Kylo threw his words back in his face with a smirk.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Point taken. But what’s the deal? Ego need stroking?”

Hux expertly dodged the granola flicked at his face. “No,” Kylo replied testily. “Just wanna make sure I have a healthy amount of sperm.”

“Why?” Hux asked, turning his attention back to his paper. “Worried you aren’t delivering?”

Kylo choked on his milk.

Hux snorted. “Seriously?” he chortled, tempted to laugh outright. “Darling, I’m terribly flattered you feel the need to keep your sperm count up on my accord, but you needn’t bother. I’m content.”

Kylo grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, bare chest red with embarrassment. Hux just grinned, turning to the crossword section.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	7. Field Mission

The Upsilon-class command shuttle lurched to and fro, jostling its passengers and upsetting the delicate balance of Hux’s stomach. He did not normally participate in field missions, but this was a special exception, as Captain Phasma was out on a training exercise and Hux trusted no one else to keep Kylo Ren under control. As it was his concern was warranted: the troopers had been visibly tense before Hux arrived, and in his experience tense troopers were inefficient troopers. With Hux on board the atmosphere was noticeably more relaxed, and so Hux determined his presence was worthwhile. As they made their final orbital approach something brushed against him from behind, and he turned, coming face-to-helmet with Kylo Ren.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

“Do you have your blasters?” Somehow the vocoder managed to sound condescending.

“Yes,” he snapped. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“And your communicator?”

Hux hoped his expression suitably radiated ‘No shit.’

Kylo raised his hands in mock surrender. “I was only making sure.”

Hux huffed, turning back around, hand returning to the ceiling straps.“Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”

Kylo chuckled as the shuttle touched down, bay door opening to reveal the dark expanse of the planet’s surface and the battalions of soldiers waiting to meet them. “Now’s your chance.”

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	8. Done

“Can we go someplace high so I can jump off it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Hux snipped, flipping through the reports on his holopad, “I don’t want Snoke riding my ass about a dead apprentice.”

Kylo let out a half-whine half-groan, slinging an arm over his eyes dramatically. “Don’t give me that mental image.”

Hux smirked, closing his datapad and glancing down at the tired knight lying at his side. “Too late, I take it.”

Kylo nodded, rolling over so his face was buried in his pillow. Smiling fondly, Hux slid down beside him, throwing an arm across Kylo’s back. “What?” he asked, certain he heard the other mumble something.

Kylo turned his head, blowing some hair out of his eyes. “What if I shoot myself out the airlock, what then?”

Hux shrugged. “Technically you’d be in free-fall, as we are orbiting a planet. So that wouldn’t do much for you if you were hoping to land on something.”

Kylo grumbled, clearly not having wanted the technical explanation, mind too bogged-down from training to properly understand. Hux chuckled, planting a kiss on Kylo’s temple before turning off the bedside light. 

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	9. Judgement Day

It had been an entire day, and Kylo Ren had not awoken.

Hux refused to leave his side, keeping resolute watch over the unconscious knight as the med-droids worked away, patching up his shoulder and swathing the side of his face in bacta-pads. Holding tight to the younger man’s hand, he ignored any reports from his soldiers, gaze hollow and expressionless as he waited with bated breath.

When Kylo’s eyes finally fluttered open, Hux could have wept.

“Brendol…?” The word was a hoarse breath, but it sent cool relief racing through Hux’s heart.

“Yes, I’m right here…” he soothed, smoothing back stray strands of Kylo’s hair, still matted with sweat and bits of dried blood.

“Where…?”

“We’re back on the Finalizer,” Hux explained quietly, knowing anything above a whisper might be too much for Kylo to handle. He squeezed the knight’s hand, bringing it close to his chest. “I’ve only a few moments before I must go before the Supreme Leader.”

“If you want, we could go together?” Kylo murmured, eyes barely open but expression earnest.

Hux shook his head, a sad smile on his face. “No. I must do this myself,” he said, rising and leaving Kylo, ready to face his judgment alone. 

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	10. Turn it Off

If the sound of his wailing alarm clock hadn’t woken Hux already, Kylo Ren certainly would have. He was moaning and thrashing and banging his hand against the nightstand, attempting in vain to get the wretched thing at their side to stop buzzing. Hux groaned at all the noise, head pounding and stomach decidedly upset. He turned on his side, lifting his pillow and clamping it down around his ears, fully intending to weather the storm of his massive hangover without Kylo’s unnecessary antics.

Eventually Kylo managed to beat the alarm clock into submission, and blissful silence reigned for three hopeful seconds before Kylo’s radio blared to life, screeching Metallica. Hux groaned again, much louder. “Turn it off!” he bellowed into the sheets, rolling off the bed and thumping onto the floor.

Kylo glanced up from where he was scrounging around on his knees for his clothes, unable to see Hux on the other side of the bed. “What?”

“It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.”

Kylo snorted, squeezing his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his hands against his brows. He mumbled something vaguely intelligible, but nevertheless turned the music up louder. Hux threw his pillow at him. Kylo caught it and tossed it back on reflex, waiting for Hux to climb back onto the bed before kissing his forehead and stumbling to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	11. Hail, Caesar

Hux’s hand trembled, finger hovering over the trigger of his virgin coded blaster. “I’ve never killed anyone before.”

Kylo’s mirth was tangible. “That is soon to change.” The vocoder elicited a low hum, and Ren’s figure passed through Hux’s peripherals as the knight approached the Resistance spy at Hux’s feet. “And you will have the blood of man on your hands. Unless you prove a coward.”

“Don’t call me that!”

A low chuckle slithered through the slits of Kylo’s mask, a shiver raced up Hux’s spine. “Then prove to me otherwise.”

Hux swallowed roughly, adam’s apple bobbing beneath the tight collar of his uniform jacket. Breathing through his nose, he ignored the sticky stream of sweat trickling down the back of his neck, disregarded the twist of his empty stomach, refused to meet the terrified prisoner’s gaze as he ground his teeth and squeezed the trigger.

He knew it was quick. The light fled the man’s eyes in a blinding instant, chest ripped open and sealed by liquid flame before any mortal man could blink. The body slumped to the floor, devoid of life, and Hux felt the color drain from his face.

“One would think you dead yourself, General,” Ren commented cruely. Hux couldn’t bring himself to sneer.

“I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.” 

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	12. I Know My Body

“Are you drunk?”

“N… No, ‘m not…”

“Yes. Yes, you very much are.”

Kylo groaned loudly, craning his neck at an obscene angle, exposing long planes of pale flesh Hux longed to touch. “‘M not drunk, m’kay? I know m’ body.”

Hux dropped his briefcase on the nearest chair before sitting cross-legged next to Kylo on the couch. He rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m sure you do,” he said, leaning over and prying what was likely the umpteenth beer bottle out of his partner’s hand. “But I think that’s enough for one evening.”

Kylo muttered something indecipherable before slumping against Hux’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the ginger’s neck. “Y’ smell nice.”

Hux turned a faint shade of pink, running a hand through Kylo’s mop of sweaty hair. “I do shower. Unlike some.” Kylo grumbled, and Hux planted a kiss on the top of his head before reaching for the TV remote to see what was on.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	13. You've Been Punked

“What are you doing in my house?”

Kylo’s face was as red as a tomato. “You stole it!” he accused, stomping in Hux’s direction and jabbing a finger into his chest. “You didn’t like it so you took it!”

Hux frowned, closing his front door and smacking Kylo’s hand away so he could shrug off his coat. “What on earth are you talking about?” he asked, glaring at the other up his nose.

Kylo huffed, eyes following the coat’s escape to the floor before flicking back to Hux with a look that could kill. “My Darth Vader helmet,” he ground out. “Where is it?”

Brows furrowing to disguise his amusement, Hux breezed past Kylo into the kitchen. “I haven’t the faintest idea where your stupid mask is,” he replied nonchalantly, opening his pantry to find some tea.

Kylo stormed off, fuming about treasonous boyfriends, loud thump following soon after as he stubbed his toe heading out the door. Hux snickered, finding his tea right next to the helmet he’d snatched when Kylo wasn’t looking.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	14. Hurricane

“Could you be any louder?”

Ren’s lightsaber thrummed wildly, sending the tang of plasma dancing through the air of the small room, directly into Hux’s nostrils. Nose scrunched in distaste, he strode forward, pausing barely an inch behind Ren’s broad back. Reaching forward, he deactivated the saber. Kylo flinched, but otherwise didn’t comment, frayed and tangled mess of wires framing his helmet in a red halo.

Hux let out a short breath through his nose. “Lieutenant Mitaka came rushing up to the bridge red in the face,” he said. “Naturally I assumed it was your doing.”

Kylo turned, shoulder brushing against Hux’s chest as the slits of his helmet came into alignment with the general’s eyes. Black-clad hands reaching up to frame the contraption, stale air hissing from steel clasps as the helmet was removed, revealing the fiery black eyes Hux knew would lie beneath.

Expecting a torrent of insults and derision, Hux squared his shoulders, but nearly flew off his feet as Kylo Ren lunged, tackling him with a searing kiss, venting heady frustration and lust.

Hux couldn’t very well complain, letting himself be swept away in the hurricane.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	15. Fragile

“NO!”

Kylo’s heart was in his throat. His entire world, his everything, ceased to be in that moment, watching helplessly as blood pitch as black bathed the floor, fleeing its master through dramatic lesions across the man’s chest and neck. Gasping for air, was this real, Kylo stumbled forward, falling to his knees and cradling the corpse in his arms.

“I’m not dead yet, you know…”

Hux’s words were barely a whisper, lips as pale as his cool blue eyes, save the streak of crimson dribbling down his chin. Kylo was speechless, agast with shock and grief as he carded his hands through ginger hair, pleading with any gods who would listen not to let this happen, not to do this to him. The ghost of a smile crossed Hux’s face, and a trembling hand caressed Ren’s cheek, sending Kylo spiraling into a stream of tears.

“We’re designed to be disposable.”

Taking the limp hand in his own, Kylo forced the corners of his mouth to turn up. “Never you.”

The last Kylo felt of his lover before Brendol Hux breathed his last was a blinding flash of love and fear.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	16. Wonderland

“Please don’t make me socialize.”

Hux sighed. Adjusting his checkered tie, sweeping a critiquing gaze over his reflection, he did his best not to fume at the statement that managed to escape Kylo’s lips at least five times that day. “It’s an office Christmas party, and I’m not going alone,” he replied, also for the fifth time.  

Kylo groaned, falling back on the bed, crumpling his blazer and charcoal jeans. “You could have invited Phasma, or what’s-his-name. Literally anyone else.”

Hux rolled his eyes, slipping on his Dockers and leveling Kylo with a cool stare as he turned. “If by ‘what’s-his-name’ you mean Mitaka, then yes, I could have invited him. Unfortunately he’s out of town, so I had to settle with you. And inviting Phasma would be unseemly.”

Kylo begrudgingly rolled to his feet and slouched out the door, grumbling all the way to Hux’s office building.

Two hours later when Hux and Kylo were standing in the corner by the water cooler, only just having escaped Hux’s boss Snoke and stuffing their faces with mini eclairs, would Hux admit he’d rather be anywhere else.

“I think I made a mistake.”

“No shit.”

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	17. Come On, Skinny Love

“Prepare to be amazed.”

Hux stuck out his tongue, biting it and scrunching his small nose pointedly. “I don’t believe you can do it!”

Kylo sneered, pulling his ratty hair into a bun before turning to face the pile of rocks he’d situated earlier. ‘I’ll show him!’ the ten-year-old thought, stretching out a small hand and closing his eyes in concentration.

Hux crossed his arms, tossing his head and sending his bangs in a tizzy. Tapping his booted foot impatiently, he cast his gaze around in boredom. “Are you done yet?”

Kylo grumbled, squeezing his eyes even further so small spots of lights danced over his lids. “Shut up.”  

A small scrape, and the first of the pile of rocks rose slowly into the air, followed by the next and the next. Kylo peeled his eyes open, sweat rolling down his knotty back as he grinned triumphantly. He let out a cheer. “Where’s your God now?”

Hux quirked a perfectly manicured brow, looking far too bitter for a barely-teenager. “I don’t believe in God.”

The rocks fell, and Kylo lunged. The pair wrestled until Kylo nearly had Hux pinned, but a large shadow loomed over their small frames and both boys froze.

“Ben.”

Kylo rose, turning and nodding respectfully. “Yes, Uncle Luke?”

Luke smiled sadly before nodding in the direction of the base. “Why don’t you return to your parents and leave Brendol to return to his?”

Kylo nodded reservedly, storming off, pretending not to notice Hux’s wry grin. Whatever. It’s not like he was trying to impress him or anything.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	18. Hope is a Fickle Thing

“My nightmares are usually about losing you.”

Hux frowned, propping himself up by the shoulder and gazing down at Kylo’s prone form. “Can’t you make them stop?” he asked. “Don’t you have omnipotent control over the ways of the universe?”

Kylo grumbled, glaring up at Hux half-heartedly even as he ran a hand down the man’s bare arm in reverence. “That’s not how the Force works.”

Hux grunted faintly, lying back down and wrapping his arms around Kylo’s chest. “I know. But it was a hope.”

“Hope is a fickle thing, disappointing when relied on in full.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

Kylo smiled, turning in Hux’s arms and kissing him gently. “I know you’re smarter than that.”

Hux preened. “Thank you.” Running a hand through Kylo’s hair, he asked, “Can you get back to sleep?”

Kylo closed his eyes, breathing in Hux’s presence. “I can now.” 

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	19. Hell's Kitchen

“You’re an idiot. I’ve met smarter sandwiches.”

“Well then this sandwich will be the smartest of them all!”

Hux scoffed, stepping back precautiously as Kylo wrestled the toaster onto the counter and fed it four slices of bread. “Well count me out,” he said, watching Kylo riffle through the refrigerator and pull out ham, nutella, pepper-jack cheese, strawberries, and greek yogurt. “This is going to be a disaster.”

“Is not!”

Hux couldn’t fathom how Kylo was so confident this would work, settling in on the nearest stool to observe. Kylo was a whirlwind, throwing strawberries into the greek yogurt and placing a dollop of nutella on the plate before catching the toast as if by magic and layering on the ham and cheese. “Ta-da!”

Hux tried his best to look unimpressed. “What did I do to deserve this?” he grumbled, waiting for Kylo to take a bite before he dared ingest it himself.

Kylo took his own sandwich and dipped it into the yogurt-nutella. “Be quiet, Chef Ramsay,” he scolded, taking a bite. Hux took his plate and did the same.

“This… Actually isn’t bad.”

“See? Smartest sandwich of them all.” 

* * *

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!

 


	20. If This is to End in Fire

“Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.”

Kylo leveled Hux with a cryptic gaze. “Have you ever seen me smile?”

Hux frowned, considering. “You know, I’m not sure…”

Kylo grunted, running a sponge bathed in polish over the fine dome of his helmet.

Hux’s frown grew, focused intently on ironing out the wrinkles in his dress uniform. “I believe I’ve seen you grin. I know I’ve seen you smirk. And snicker. And cackle maniacally. You just don’t do it as often, I think.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Hux watched the movements of Kylo’s hands as the man worked as if in a trance. “I can tell you don’t want to do this.”

Kylo’s fingers froze. “No. I don’t.” Setting his helmet aside, he moved on to his boots. “You’re to be crowned Emperor, a target branded onto your back. I’m to be your guardian.” Scrubbing furiously, he nearly scraped the leather off the toes. “This will kill us both.”

Hux took a moment to absorb Kylo’s words, setting his robes aside and sitting next to Kylo on the soon-to-be imperial couch. “Well. If our lives are to end then I’d like to see you smile more.”

Kylo turned his head, nodding as he met Hux’s eyes. “Not likely.”

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	21. Blaze It

The stars were bright. That was all that truly registered in Hux’s mind as soft tendrils of smoke curled through his lungs, expelled in a single breath. It burned pleasantly in his nostrils, soothing in a way not many things were other than drink. He passed the joint to Kylo, who tossed out his hand, fingers fumbling before he found purchase and brought the blunt to his lips. Hux watched, admiring the plush curves of the other’s mouth. He extended a single finger, aiming for the crease of the knight’s lips but missing and hitting his cheek.

Kylo’s nose twitched in annoyance, eyes distant as he tapped the joint to free up any ashes. “You seem preoccupied,” Kylo said, mastery of language unimpaired.

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Hux said, chuckling as he poked Kylo’s cheek again. Kylo swatted his hand away, face twisting into a grimace as he propped himself up on his elbow and stuck the joint between Hux’s lips determinedly.

Hux nearly wheezed with laughter, coughing and flinging the thing away. Kylo’s words may have passed for sobriety, but his actions surely did not. Kylo laid back down, and together the pair gazed up at the stars for a long, quiet moment. The bright stars…

“I want to blow them up.”

“Nice.”

“I’m serious,” Hux stated, turning his head and pointing an accusatory finger. “I’m going to build another Starkiller, and then…” He trailed off, swiveling his arm so his hand was stretched towards the sky. He brought his fingers into a fist before spreading them back out, miming an explosion. “Booooossssssshhhhhh!”

Kylo hummed as he watched Hux’s hand, considering this. “It should do more things.”

Hux brought his arm down, gaze back on Kylo. “Huh?”

Kylo turned his own head, scooting closer so their mouths were barely an inch apart. “It should do more things. Other than blow up suns.”

Hux frowned, eyes crossed as he tried to concentrate on the tip of Kylo’s nose. “Technically it absorbs suns to blow up other things. Planets.”

“You said you wanted to blow up suns.”

“Yeah, so the new one will do that too.”

“Good enough.”

Hux nodded, mind muddled as he leaned over and nibbled Kylo’s nose. 

“Ow.”

“That didn’t hurt.”

“No, but it was weird.”

“So say something other than ‘ow’.”

“What, like… ‘Yow’.”

“Pow.”

“Wow.”

“There we go.”

They continued making odd noises back and forth for a while, eventually devolving into funny faces and fits of giggles. Hux’s forehead ended up resting in the crook of Kylo’s neck, and he whispered plans for a future of galactic conquest into the knight’s ear until the sun began to rise.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	22. Domesticity

“He should wear an apron.”

“Ren.”

“I’m just saying, it would complete the picture.”

Mitaka sighed, focusing on making sure he didn’t burn the eggs.

“There is no ‘picture,’ Kylo.” Hux’s voice was detached but firm. “Now drink your caf and be quiet.”

“Pushy, pushy.”

“Right,” he interrupted, shoveling the eggs out of the frying pan and onto a pair of plates. “It’s ready!”

“Finally.”  

“Ren, be nice. It looks lovely, darling.” Hux set his datapad aside, removing his glasses as he rewarded Mitaka with a kiss on the cheek. Mitaka beamed. Placing a plate of eggs in front of the general, he turned Hux’s chin so he could kiss the man in full.

Kylo grumbled something about PDAs and hunger.

Hux’s smirk was lascivious. “Jealous much?”

“I don’t want your STDs,” Kylo grumbled, shying away from Mitaka’s lips as the lieutenant gave the ever-eager knight his own plate of food. Kylo hummed approvingly, and Mitaka ruffled his mop of tangled hair.

“Too late for that, I’m afraid,” Hux chuckled.

“Shove it up your ass.”

“That’s what I said last night.”

Kylo sputtered, choking on his eggs. Hux grinned wickedly. Mitaka just enjoyed their banter as he went to grab his own breakfast.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	23. Everything I Do

This was the end. It had to be. Alarms blared, red emergency lights tinting the halls as Mitaka ran, rushing against the flow of panicking troopers bolting in every direction. He would die here, he was sure of it. But he’d be damned if he didn’t follow through, running into the officer’s hangar bay to find Kylo Ren and lead him back the way he came.

“Kylo! _Kylo!”_

Ren was just outside his command shuttle, shoulders hunched, breathing heavily through the mask as he paced back and forth in waiting, the shaking walls and shuddering floors making his anxious movements even more erratic. He whirled at the sound of Mitaka’s voice, catching the Lieutenant as he chucked himself into the knight’s arms.

Mitaka was squeezed to Ren’s chest in a painfully tight embrace. Plaster debris rained around them, a fine fog in the air as Ren pulled away, holding Mitaka’s hands tightly in his. “Where’s Hux?”

Mitaka was panting in fear and desperation. “He won’t leave.”

Ren drew back, helmet at an angle, suggesting his mind was reaching out, trying to find the general. The emergency lights failed, plunging them into near darkness. “Stay here. Prime the ship.” With that Ren dashed away, leaving Mitaka to watch until he was out of sight.

Next to go were the stabilizers. The ship lurched dangerously, sending several stray troopers careening into the now-tilted walls. Ren stumbled but continued on, using the Force to expedite his movements, ship nearly spinning around him. When he finally reached the bridge Hux was alone, clinging to his console and willing himself upright.

“Hux!” Ren strained out his mind, tendrils of the Force wrapping around the other man’s waist, yanking Hux into his arms. Hux shrieked, pounding his gloved fists into Ren’s shoulders.

“Put me down at once!” Hux bellowed, but Ren didn’t listen. Heaving the squirming general over his shoulder, he bounded off the bridge, leaping through the collapsing door. He ran, legs scorched and feet enflamed, ignoring Hux’s cries of protest. When he reached the hangar bay it was deserted but for his shuttle, engines roaring. Mitaka was waiting, slamming shut the door the moment Kylo and Hux were inside. Slamming his fist against the console, he launched their shuttle into hyperspace just as the starship creaked and groaned its last.

Exhausted silence descended. Kylo lowered Hux to the floor, tearing his helmet from his head. All three gasped for air, sinking to the floor.

It was long moments before anyone spoke.

“What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?” Mitaka demanded, crawling over to Hux and burying his face in the older man’s chest. “What the bloody hell…”

Carding a hand through Mitaka’s short hair, Hux stared blankly ahead of him, sights lost somewhere between where his nose ended and Kylo’s glistening eyes began. “I…”

“Be quiet, both of you,” Kylo said, voice startlingly gentle as he drew both men into his arms. Hux melted against Kylo’s frame, grateful. Mitaka curled into ball, wedged between both Ren’s and Hux’s knees.

Nothing more was said as all three soon fell asleep. **  
**

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)


	24. Interlude

When Kylo offered Hux the opportunity to join him on a tour of the First Order’s latest conquest, he’d expected to be laughed out of the room. Hux would snort, a sharp bark that spoke miles to the man’s disregard. He was a general after all - what use had he of surveying terrain? He had drones to do that for him. And besides, why would Hux _want_ to go with him? Oh yes, they were an item, but there were certainly other things they could do to pass the time - in fact, they’d experimented with most of them.

The reaction Kylo garnered, however, was not at all what he’d anticipated.

Hux was overjoyed.

Of course, he didn’t show it. Hux was the highest-ranking officer of the First Order, after all, (something he never let Kylo forget), and it would be unseemly to present himself as anything remotely human. Hux’s fine brow had arched in a statement of disinterest, but a subtle quirk of the lip and a spark hidden deep in his cerulean eyes betrayed his jubilation. Kylo didn’t have to dig far into the man’s head to find his true answer.

_‘Yes, please.’_

Now, as they walked hand in hand, Hux was as vibrant as a spring flower, smile in constant bloom as he ran, tugging Ren behind him through the planet’s forested trails, free of the tangled wires of starships and consoles and duty. Kylo laughed along with him, letting Hux string willow vines into his hair, kiss his nose, and indulge in whatever he craved.

When their time finally came to an end, lying sprawled under a large, fawning tree in the quiet woods, they shared a brief kiss, waiting for their transport to arrive and take them back to reality.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	25. Bath

The water was cool against his back, smooth soap seeping into the skin pulled taut against his spine. Letting out a groan, Kylo slid further into the tub, hair fanning out like a dark halo. Eyes fluttering shut, he basked in the simple peace of a good dip. Moments later his respite was disturbed, as bootsteps gave way to the soft pad of bare feet against tiled floor, fabric rustling as the room’s second occupant stripped himself of clothes.

“Evening, General,” Kylo greeted, readjusting so the tub could occupy two. 

“Out of my way,” Hux grumbled good-naturedly, batting a hand to disperse Kylo’s legs as he stepped between them, sinking down and leaning back against Kylo’s chest. Kylo hummed, wrapping his arms loosely around Hux’s waist, enjoying the friction of the man’s buttocks against his thighs. 

“Bad day?” he asked, propping his chin on the ginger’s shoulder. 

“Made better,” Hux replied, pressing back as Kylo nosed at his hairline. He twisted around to plant a kiss on Kylo’s lips. “Made  _ much _ better…”

Kylo chuckled deep in his throat, reaching for the shampoo he’d lined up on the counter. “Meetings?” he ventured, lathering the cleanser between his palms before massaging Hux’s scalp.

“Meetings. Interruptions. Anything you can think of, it happened.”

Kylo tutted, grabbing a washcloth and rinsing the spuds out of Hux’s tresses. “I doubt  _ anything _ I can think of happened, but you’ve made your point.” 

Hux snorted, bending his legs and playing with the foam that gathered on the tops of his knees. “Try me,” he retorted jokingly. 

“Alright then,” Kylo hummed, rising to the challenge. “Did… Phasma kill anyone?”

“No, but she came close.”

“Did… Millicent shit on any consoles?” Kylo tried, scrubbing his own hair with shampoo. 

“N- Ren, no! That’s disgusting…” Hux sneered, offended at the very notion of his cat being so uncivilized.

“Did Mitaka finally give that strip-tease we’ve been joking about?”

Hux nearly choked. “No, absolutely not!” he protested, voice cracking comically in distress.

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh, rinsing out his birds-nest. “Did-”

“Alright, shut up!  _ You’ve _ made  _ your _ point.” Hux flicked some water at Kylo’s nose, clearly feigning annoyance. Kylo bit his tongue, grinning from ear to ear as he finished cleaning them up, water grown cold. The pair dried off and tugged each other into the bedroom, collapsing in a whirlwind of sheets and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	26. Hug

General Hux liked his job. He really did. But heaven forbid they ever have a normal day aboard the Finalizer. Ever since the petulant menace Kylo Ren set his graceless foot aboard Hux’s ship, nearly every rotation was a living nightmare. But this time -

This time Ren had gone too far. 

Lieutenant Mitaka was curled on the floor, huddled against yet another trashed console, tears streaming down his face. The knight stood above him, bellowing spiteful, heinous threats, ‘saber humming erratically in hand. This might not have been a surprise for Hux to discover, except the final phrase that passed Ren’s lips.

_ “I’ll cut your worthless head from your body.” _

Eyes alight with silent rage, Hux marched into the room, startling Ren as he breezed past. Kneeling in front of Mitaka, Hux observed the man’s wide, frightened eyes and reddened cheeks before casting a sharp glance over his shoulder. “Turn that  _ ridiculous _ thing  _ off _ ,” he demanded, voice acid.

Miraculously, Ren obeyed, breezing from the room like a bottled storm. Hux sighed from his nose, turning his attention fully to Mitaka. “Are you alright?” he asked gently, reaching out a hand to tilt the man’s chin. 

Mitaka winced, but nodded. “Y-Yes, I…” He swallowed roughly. “He didn’t hurt me…” 

Hux nodded, drawing the slight lieutenant into his arms. “Come. We’ll get you cleaned up,” he said, kissing the man’s temple gently before rising. He pulled Mitaka up with him, making to leave. 

“Wait! Before- Before we go, can we just... hug, for a moment?” 

The general didn’t smile often, but this certainly called for an exception. “Of course,” he agreed, letting Mitaka wrap his arms around his waist. They stood quietly, stillness drowning the beating of their hearts.

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)!


	27. Baby, I Want You

His eyes were wet, pale light glinting off the fine pools at their surface. Bright snow forced his brow low, but he fought off the squint, struggling to keep his lashes parted as he watched the tall, pale figure grow near. The landscape had settled down, trees having rebounded once the weapon’s work was complete. A fine, plasmic tang hung over the air, the horizon still painted a subtle red, laying in a fine haze over the black cloak he watched billow around the man approaching. 

Hux stood, legs parted at parade rest and boots planted firmly in the snow. Greatcoat rippling in the wind, nose and cheeks red from the bitter cold, he otherwise retained his stony demeanor, ignoring the quickening of his heart as Ren approached. 

The knight’s helmet was removed, long face drawn and weary. He stopped mere inches from Hux, their chests nearly brushing. Hux didn’t mind, as he was focused on the sheen over Ren’s eyes. Heavy, devastated. Torn by the weight of exhaustive death. Hux sighed, closing his eyes as Ren’s forehead rested against his. They simply stood, breathing in each other’s air for a long time. 

When it seemed like Ren might kiss him Hux drew back. “You know we can’t-”

“I know.” The man’s deep timbre cut him off, gravelly like it normally wasn’t. “But I can dream.” 

Hux was tempted to bite his lip, but didn’t. “I can’t,” he said. 

Ren pulled away, looking down at Hux sadly. “I know,” he repeated, brushing his shoulder against Hux’s as he passed. 

Hux may not have been able to dream, but it hurt to see him go.

* * *

Come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Berlin Wall falls...

“Hey. Hey, are... okay?”

The world was spinning. He couldn’t see straight. The lights and the noise and the people and the things, they were everywhere, and he was crouched on the floor, panicking in the middle of the cereal aisle at the supermarket, drawing a plethora of strange looks from strange faces.

“Give… room, give him room!”

Eyes squeezed shut, pale hands framing a red face, he tried to steady himself, aware of the breach in the crowd and the lone figure standing near him, leaning down, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Breathe, buddy, just breathe…”

He obeyed, drawing a deep breath in, letting it out, feeling the tension leave his body.

“That’s it…”

His eyes opened, and and a pair of large, chocolate-brown ones greeted him.

“Mein gott…”

* * *

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)


	29. Bergenias

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

Brendol was so absorbed in his weeding he barely heard the man behind him. Crouched in front of his plot, gloved hands and bare arms covered in dirt, he glanced over his shoulder to see who’d spoken. Recognizing one of the younger members of the club, he stood, smiling. “Yes? How can I help you?”

The man chewed his lip, looking nervous and sheepish. He was shorter than Bren, with the cutest baby-face he’d ever seen. “Yes, hi. Um. See, I’m trying to get these bergenias to take, and they just won’t come out?”

Bren nodded understandingly. “Is that you over there?” He pointed to a plot in the far back row, where a sad pile of bergenias sat uprooted on the pavement.

Blushing, the young man nodded. “Yeah, that’s uh- that’s the latest batch.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Bren smiled, shaking his head. “Not to worry,” he assured, shucking off his gloves and tossing them aside. He extended a hand. “Brendol Hux.”

The man’s blush deepened, but he accepted the shake. “Dopheld Mitaka.”

Bren nodded. “Dopheld. Well, let’s get you sorted, shall we?” Crouching back down, he reached for a spade, digging into his own plot.

Dopheld frowned, crouching down next to Bren. “What… are you doing?”

Bren gestured with the spade, grinning. “Well, look at all these bergenias! They’ve already matured, so they should take well to a new plot, as long as you water them fairly frequently.”

“You’re… giving me your flowers?”

Bren turned, observing Dopheld’s look of delighted disbelief. “Of course,” he said softly.

“Thank you!” Eager as a young child, Dopheld took up a spade of his own, moving to help.

“This might take a while. Would you like to get lunch afterwards?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

 

 

Come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://www.imaginehux.tumblr.com)


End file.
